


Making It Official

by MultiFandomTears



Series: A Study of Tony Stark’s Loved Ones [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pepper Potts Acting as Abbie Keener’s Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts acting as Harley Keener’s Parental Figure, Some sexual innuendo jokes but nothing serious, Tony Stark Acting as Abbie Keener’s Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like women, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTears/pseuds/MultiFandomTears
Summary: What does family mean? What does it mean to be parents? Pepper and Tony knew even before Morgan was born. Well, Harley and Abbie want to make it official.
Relationships: Background Happy Hogan/May Parker - Relationship, Kinda Background but Also Not Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener
Series: A Study of Tony Stark’s Loved Ones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467355
Kudos: 200





	Making It Official

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another part of this universe! I hope you enjoy! :)

“How long have you lived in New York?” Tony teased. “And you still got lost?”

“Yeah, well, my phone died,” Harley explained, grouchily.

“You’ve been navigating the city for nearly two years,” Tony stated. “You should know your way around by now,”

“I’m a country boy at heart, Tony,” Harley returned, forcing out a stronger accent.

“You don’t fool me, Keener,” Tony replied, coming over and ruffling his hair. “You’re losing your ‘twang’,”

“I am not,” Harley insisted, adamantly. “And would you stop rufflin’ my damn hair. I’m 24,”

“God, don’t remind me,” Tony sighed. “You’re getting old, I’m getting old, everyone’s getting old,”

“I’m not gettin’ old,” Harley responded. “But Abbie is. Which is why you should definitely tell her to break up with her boyfriend,”

“You know her boyfriend isn’t real, right?” Tony queried, raising an eyebrow.

Harley’s eyes widened.

“She made him up,” Tony continued. “She’s got a huge crush on someone so she said she had a boyfriend,”

“Why?” Harley asked, confused.

“So we wouldn’t ask who she likes,” Tony stated, like it was obvious. “God, Keener, don’t you know anything about girls?”

Harley stated at Tony blankly, waiting for him to catch up.

Tony took a drink from his glass before he froze, glancing at Harley as a snort came from him.

“Of course you don’t,” Tony said, closing his eyes. “God, I’m so old that my memory is going,”

“That’s not true,” Harley countered. “You could tell me every part that’s in the suits,”

“That’s child’s play,” Tony scoffed.

“Yes, because they teach mechanical engineering and general superhero business to kindergarteners,” Harley retorted.

“They should,” Tony returned. “Morgan would’ve aced that class,”

“Anyway,” Harley responded, moving over to the cupboard and retrieving a bag of chips. “I’ve got a boyfriend to pick up,”

Harley moved away from the kitchen towards the elevator.

“No funny business in the back of the car!” Tony called after him.

“No promises!” Harley shouted back, laughingly.

Tony shuddered before standing from his kitchen stool.

——

“Harley!” Peter cried, running down the steps of the jet and into Harley’s arms. “God, I’ve missed you,”

“I bet I’ve missed you more, darlin’,” Harley assured.

“That’s impossible,” Peter insisted, stepping back slightly.

“Sure, I’ll get your bags!” Happy called, coming over. “It’s nice to see you too, Keener,”

“Sorry, Happy,” Peter rushed, grabbing his bags effortlessly.

“You going straight to the tower?” Happy asked. “Or are you heading to see May?”

“I’m going to see May, I think,” Peter replied. “Then, I’m taking Harley on a date,”

“What?” Harley questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“You said you wanted to come with me on patrol?” Peter stated, feigning innocence. “I remember a mention of webs and swinging,”

“I was jokin’,” Harley whined. “You can’t be serious,”

“I’m a man of my word, Harls,” Peter teased.

“I’m gonna die,” Harley declared. “Peter’s actually going to kill me,”

“If you’d stop being dramatic, Keener, I’ve got a wife to see,” Happy started. “Just because you’ve been reunited with yours,”

“I wouldn’t be the wife,” Peter insisted. “The whole point is that neither of us would be the wife,”

“But, if one of us was the wife, it would be you, gorgeous,” Harley pointed out.

“Ugh, men,” Peter groaned, rolling his eyes.

——

“Did you manage to sort everything?” Peter asked, shuffling in his seat in the car.

“Yep,” Harley replied, proudly. “An’ Tony doesn’t suspect a thing,”

“When are you going to ask?” Peter queried.

“This weekend,” Harley said, nervously.

“I’m guessing Pepper found out,” Peter stated.

“You can’t hide a thing from her,” Harley complained. “I’m pretty sure she knew we were a thing before we did,”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Peter agreed.

“Yeah, that’s a lost cause, boys,” Happy chimed in. “Pepper could rule the world if she really wanted to,”

——

“I’ll see you tonight,” Peter started. “I’ll meet you on the roof,”

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Harley asked, sounding just a little scared.

“Don’t worry,” Peter said, smiling softly. “I won’t drop you,”

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” Harley cried, making Peter laugh slightly.

“You’ll be fine,”’Peter assured. “You fly in the suit all the time,”

“But that’s because of mechanics an’ all kinds of stuff,” Harley countered.

“Web swinging relies on physics,” Peter began. “You trust physics, right?”

“I’d rather not be completely reliant on physics when the only thing between me and a 60 foot plummet is some webbing,” Harley sighed.

“I manufacture it all myself,” Peter reminded. “I know how it works,”

“Yeah, I know,” Harley responded, lovingly. “You’re so smart, darlin’,”

“You act like you’re not a genius,” Peter scoffed.

“I’m just appreciating your brain,” Harley stated, winking at Peter. “I can appreciate something else, if you want?”

“Absolutely not,” Happy interrupted, immediately. “Get out, Keener, none of that in the car,”

Harley laughed and shuffled closer to Peter, pulling him into a kiss.

“I’ll see you on the roof,” Harley started. “Love you, darlin’,”

“I love you, Harley,” Peter replied, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before Harley opened the car door.

——

“Peter!” Aunt May exclaimed, opening her arms.

Peter moved towards May as she wrapped her arms around him.

“How was your first year?” May asked, excitedly.

“It was great,” Peter gushed. “My professors said they think I could graduate after two years,”

“That’s my brainiac nephew,” May teased, grinning. “I’m so proud of you,”

Peter smiled softly and stepped further into the apartment.

“Hey baby,” May greeted, pulling Happy into a hug and ignoring the way Peter scrunched his face in disgust.

Leaning down, Happy pressed a kiss to May’s cheek.

“Gross,” Peter coughed out.

“Oh please,” May retorted. “As if you and Harley weren’t all over each other on this very couch,”

Happy let out a laugh and moved over to the kitchen.

——

“I really don’t mind,” Peter insisted. “If you’re that scared, we don’t have to do this,”

“No I want to,” Harley said, determinedly. “It’s just- did it have to be so dark tonight?”

“It’s just as dark as every other night,” Peter replied, softly.

Harley huffed out a breath and stepped closer to Peter, who was stood near the edge of the roof.

Pulling Harley into a hug, Peter reached a hand up to gently comb through his curls.

“Jump up and wrap your legs around my waist,” Peter instructed.

Wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck, Harley smiled down at him.

“Hey shorty,” Harley murmured.

Grinning and rolling his eyes, Peter took hold of Harley’s waist lifting him up.

Harley kicked his legs out before latching them around Peter’s waist.

“Wow, this is new,” Harley teased. “You’re normally in my place,”

“Harley,” Peter hissed out, holding back a laugh.

Grinning, Harley brushed Peter’s cheek with his own.

Suddenly, Harley felt something hit his arm. His head whipping around, Harley stared at his arm, which was now stuck to Peter’s shoulder. Peter repeated this with Harley’s other arm before beaming at him.

“Now you definitely won’t fall off,” Peter assured.

Laughing nervously, Harley swallowed as Peter pulled his mask on, running towards the edge of the roof. Clamping his eyes shut, Harley squeezed his legs tightly around Peter.

Harley felt the wind against his face and he opened his eyes, staring around him as they moved through the city.

Harley’s gaze fell, however, and he glanced down at the streets, which were lined with cars. His eyes widening, Harley let out a shout and closed his eyes once again.

Feeling as Peter slowed down, Harley bit his lip.

They touched back down onto solid ground and Harley let his eyes flicker open, looking at the concrete sidewalk.

“How was it?” Peter asked, stopping himself from laughing.

“Gotta be honest, it was terrifying,” Harley admitted. “Definitely a once in a lifetime experience,”

“I hate to break it to you,” Peter began. “I don’t have any way to dissolve the webs yet, so you’re stuck to me,”

Harley froze and sighed.

“I’ll have to swing back to the tower to get you unstuck,” Peter continued.

“Twice in a lifetime,” Harley corrected. “But that’s it,”

Laughing, Peter nodded before launching them up. Harley let out a loud shout that got lost in the wind.

——

“What’s this?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “Harley Keener making breakfast? Unheard of,”

“I can stop anytime,” Harley threatened.

“I’m surprised you’re up yet,” Tony remarked.

“Peter’s coming over,” Harley responded, which wasn’t why he was up but Tony didn’t need to know that.

Nodding, Tony sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

The elevator made a noise as the doors opened and Peter bounded out, rushing over to them.

“Hey Tony!” Peter greeted, waving as he stepped behind Harley, hugging him.

“That doesn’t really work, y’know,” Harley pointed out. “Your face gets smashed against my back every time,”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t a giant,” Peter retorted.

“It’s the Tennessee genes,” Harley joked.

“That’s not true!” Abbie exclaimed as she walked into the room. “I’m short,”

“That’s because you started drinking coffee,” Harley countered. “It’s stunts your growth, don’t you know?”

“You used to live on coffee,” Abbie joked.

“And spite, don’t forget that,” Harley returned, grinning. “But my habits as a teenager were definitely not something to aspire to,”

Harley glanced up from his cooking to watch as Pepper walked over to them, Morgan trailing behind.

“Morgan,” Harley called. “Watch out, I saw a spider in here, before,”

Morgan jumped back before stopping.

“Peter?” Morgan said.

Poking his head around Harley’s side, Peter smiled at Morgan, who ran over.

Meeting her halfway, Peter pulled Morgan up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

“Hey Morguna,” Peter started, happily. “Did you miss me?”

“Who else am I gonna beat at video games?” Morgan queried, smiling smugly.

“Harley’s just as bad,” Abbie stated, grinning.

“Abuse!” Harley cried. “I’m bein’ abused!”

Tony laughed as Pepper smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Just plate breakfast up, Harley,” Pepper sighed, in fond exasperation.

Saluting, Harley grabbed a spatula.

——

“Are you not full yet?” Abbie questioned, staring at Peter in shock.

“I eat more anyway,” Peter brushed off.

“You’ve been shovelling food into your mouth for the last half an hour,” Tony stated, raising an eyebrow.

“I may or may not have been living solely on instant ramen and noodles,” Peter confessed.

“Peter!” Pepper scolded, worriedly.

“Pete, we talked about this,” Tony reminded. “Self-care is important,”

“It’s quick and easy,” Peter defended.

Opening his mouth the speak, Harley stopped as Pepper eyed him.

“What?” Harley asked, feigning innocence.

“Don’t pretend,” Pepper started. “You know what you were going to say,”

Harley laughed, before taking a drink of his orange juice.

——

“This is so nice, having everyone here,” Tony said, suddenly. “Harley’s stopped moping,”

Harley shot a glare at Tony before standing.

“I’ll be right back,” Harley assured, before heading out of the room.

“You’d better be,” Tony called after him. “Morgan wants to beat us all at MarioKart,”

Peter shifted in his seat and smiled at Abbie, who looked slightly nervous.

“Mommy, look!” Morgan cried. “I put a tutu on daddy,”

Morgan laughed and held up her Iron Man figure, pointing to the pink and sparkling skirt on it.

“Maybe we should get you a real one?” Pepper suggested, smirking at Tony.

“I’d love one,” Tony replied, winking at Morgan, who let out another laugh.

Just then, Harley came back into the room, holding an envelope.

“Hey-uh- Tony?” Harley started. “Me an’ Abbie got you something,”

Abbie stood from her seat on the floor and moved over to Harley.

Smiling, Peter shuffled closer.

As Harley handed the envelope to Tony, he pulled Abbie into a side-hug, squeezing her tightly.

“A gift?” Tony queried, happily. “It isn’t even my birthday?”

Slowly, Tony opened the envelope and pulled the paperwork out, reading it.

“What’s this?” Tony asked, confused.

“Well, Harley and I were wonderin’,” Abbie started, nervously. “We were wonderin’ if you and Pepper would adopt us,”

Freezing, Tony looked at Harley and Abbie, before standing and pulling them into a hug.

A few suspicious sniffs came from Tony as he stepped back.

“I know I’m not really a kid anymore-“ Harley managed, stopping to clear his throat.

“You’ll always be our kid,” Pepper assured, standing up from the couch. “All of you,”

Nodding in agreement, Tony looked at Harley and Abbie.

“We love you and we’d want nothing more than to adopt you,” Tony stated. “You’re part of our family now, whether you like it or not,”

Laughing wetly, Abbie hugged Tony.

“Hugs!” Morgan exclaimed, running towards the group.

They all wrapped their arms around each other.

“Peter, darlin’ get in here,” Harley called out. “You’re bendy, you can figure out how,”

Peter let out a laugh as he stood and manoeuvred his way into the group hug.

——

After everything was finished, all the paperwork signed, Harley and Abbie Keener-Stark could say they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you have any constructive criticism, it’s always appreciated! :)


End file.
